


Sigil Wars

by white_tiger



Series: The Sigil Wars [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Seven kingdoms, seven blessed by Gods a world constantly a hairs breath from a massive war. Will these Seven grow to be legends who are loved by their patron gods or will they fail and become a foot note in the bloodiest war?





	1. Dark

Chapter 1: Dark

[Kingdom of Shade: Year 7765 Shadowmoon month]

Deep in the woods of Shade a traveler drove a summoned beast drawn carriage down the path reaching an archway the was carved with snakes wrapping around it. Guards stood on either side of the arch keeping watch, a guard house to one side and office to the other. The traveler rode forward passing a small group who were waiting for a guide and permission to enter. The guards stopped the traveler, one of the guards approached with a tablet stone in hand.

“Identification and purpose of visit.” The guard ordered calmly.

The traveler produced a pair of badges on a chain around her neck and passed them to the guard.

“I am returning from selling my wares in Tidedia to rest and restock.” She answered gesturing to the empty carriage behind her.

The guard examined the badges using a spectacle like artifact to check their authenticity, the first badge gleamed with runes under the lens of the artifact forming a rune snake holding an ID number, while the other was a merchant guild badge confirming the appearance and aura of the owner. The guard looked at the woman who smiled and raised her hand and produced a glowing sigil that reacted to the badge. A summon beast and a guard came from behind the carriage and signalled that all was well. The guard recorded her information on a tablet stone leaving glowing letters on it and pressed the badges to the stone which hummed before showing a copy of the badges.

“Everything is in order, make sure to have your guild submit your transaction reports within the next seven nights.” The guard returned the badges, placing the tablet on a pedestal next to the gate, light glowed green from the pedestal then faded.

“Of course, have a good night.” The woman replied urging the beast forward.

As she neared the archway a pulse of Mana from the arch entered the badge trigging the spell within, an aura covered the carriage and the summon as they passed the boundary. Outsiders thought that this archway and others like it were just check points and gates through the illusion wood that surrounded the capital city Nacht; in truth they were the real gates to the city. Without a badge that is cleared and entered into the city’s system by the guards at the gates one would never reach the city hub. Illusions and traps guarded the city without the badge’s aura negating the illusions and turning off the traps one would be lucky to escape let alone reach the hub of the great city artifact Nacht.

As the traveler passed through the gates to the city hub, she gazed up at the giant tree growing around the palace. Trees and plants grew around the outsides of the house of the Shade kingdom, to support and hide them. She noticed that the guard Snakes and the natural snakes of the area kept looking towards the palace more and more often.

‘Guess the Prince is about to be born.’ She mused recalling when the royal daughter had been born and the snakes had done the same, they seemed to sense the coming royal and the destress of the queen.

###

The birthing chamber of the Queen of the kingdom of Shade was filled with the sound of panting and chanting. With a final push a new voice was heard, the cry of a newborn boy. The High Priestess quickly and calmly tended the new born as the other priests tended the mother, the boy struggled as he was bathed and placed before on altar.

The altar was placed where all could see it and be seen by the large serpent, pedestal was made of ebony in the shape of snakes holding up a bowl made from a giant mongoose skull. A large obsidian snake coiled around the pedestal rising up to be able to look straight down on the bowl, when the boy was placed in the bowl the room was flooded with an oppressive and powerful aura.

The boy stopped crying an reached up towards the snake figure laughing, the aura rumbled as if pleased before vanishing. The Boy fell into a calm sleep, while the room looked at the altar with shock. The god had shown itself to such a degree! The high priestess grabbed the measuring tool to be certain but she already knew the answer. With a pulse of Mana, the artifact came to life and measured the affinities of the boy, the screen lit up to display the results.

“As expected of one clearly favored by our lord Caligo Aspis. He has only two affinities my Queen. Dark and Beast, Dark is already 80 while beast is 50. The same as the greatest of our rulers.” The high priestess informed her queen bring the boy over as the king was let in with a teenage girl be his side.

“So, he will be king.” The teen remarked looking at the boy calmly.

“Yes, and it will be your role to aid and protect him.” The king smiled fondly at his two children.

“Good, I don’t want to be in the light the shadows are better.” The teen replied calmly, placing a warding spell over the boy.

The mother smiled and pulled her daughter close before the priests chased the King and teen out to let the mother and son sleep. The mother laid back watching the high priestess set powerful warding spells on her and her son, but left the spell her daughter had laid instead of overwriting it.

“Sleep well Felix, one day you will bear the weight of the kingdom but until then sleep and grow.” The Mother smiled before falling asleep.


	2. Light

Chapter 2: Light

[Kingdom of Lux: Year 7765 Solar month]

A priestess of the seven gods water sect waited in the line under the late morning sun to enter the city of Vigil. The priestess looked at the massive capital of the Lux Kingdom, its walls glowing with detection spells. The priestess reached the gate and the guards jumped to attention making the Priestess sigh inside.

“My lady it was not needed for one of clergy to wait with the commoners.” The lead guard said kindly in a low voice to the young-looking Priestess.

“I was no hassle; I did not want to disrupt you order and it gave me a chance to admire the city.” She soothed gently handing the Guard her badges.

“Of course, your kindness is wasted on us.” The guard said, one never risked offending the clergy.

The guard touched the badges to pillar next to the gate after waving his badge over it. A glow emitted from the pillar scanning the badges then the Priestess. The priestess felt her sigil examined by the light before it moved on. A green glow emitted from the pillar, sighing in relief the guard returned the badges and bowed waving her though. The Priestess bowed in return and entered the city.

‘The city that knows no night, an apt name.’ the Priestess idly though as she noticed how the entire city seemed to glow under the detection runes and spells.

A loud crash attracted her attention when a cry of pain followed the Priestess broke out into a run, weaving quickly through the crowd; the crowd noticed her robes quickly and began to rush out of her way with whispered prays. The priestess barely noticed as she rushed to the site.

A group of merchants gathered around the scene where a man had fallen off a ladder getting stock from the top of his open-air market stall. Guards were heard approaching from the other end of the market.

“Make way please! Sect of Vann Hai!” The Priestess ordered in a clear voice; the Merchants scrambled to get out of the way.

A old man lay on the ground with a heavy box crushing his leg. The guards reached the priestess at the moment she reached the man. Looking at the men she gestured for them to lift the box. The guards jumped to it.

“Be still my child, all will be well.” The Priestess spoke calmly to the wounded man who was struggling to stop screaming.

“By the grace of our lady, let this wound be healed.” The priestess spoke a gentle pray over the wound before she reached inside her.

The Sigil reacted and in an instant the spell matrix appeared in the air the sigil surrounded by her two ring runes further surrounded by the runes for the spell. Blue light filled the matrix and began to suffuse the wound. The merchant watched in shock as his mangled leg began moving and sliding back into place and mend itself without any hint of pain.

“A major Priestess!” “What a Major!” “Man, lucky bastard.” Whispers reached the Priestess ears but she ignored them.

“There all better, next time be more careful. I am sure profits are important to you but you only have one life and body so treat them well.” The Priestess scolded gently, the man could only nod to the woman who had to be old enough to be his grandmother despite looking young enough to be his daughter.

“My lady please allow us to escort you to the water temple.” The lead Guard offered when she stood.

“Of course, I would be glad for the company.” The priestess smiled; the guards went off leaving a stunned crowd behind them.

###

The royal birthing chamber was only filled with the sound of panting as everyone looked at the High Priestess in worry as she held the newborn child, the Priestess moved to clean the still newborn feeling the breath in the small body.

“She lives.” The Priestess said, some of the worry dissipated but not all.

“Place her on the altar, let Lady Luce Mangusta decide.” Queen Romulus ordered, the priestess started bath the child first.

“No, now follow the tradition.” Romulus ordered, the Priest bowed forgetting briefly the royals of light followed the older ways more closely than most.

At once the newborn’s eyes opened at a light filled the room emanating from the altar filling the child with a blinding light. when the light faded from the altar a quiet cry came from the altar bowl. Romulus smiled and the Priests breathed a sigh of relief after two failed attempts an heir had finally been born.

The high priestess used an artifact to measure the affinities of the child. “No wonder she was favored by our divine Lady, she has only Light at a value of 80.”

“Good, bring her to me my husband may visit later for now I want to rest.” Romulus ordered, the Priests bowed and finished their tasks quickly.

Romulus held the child in her arms searching for any sign of scales or snake like eyes. “Thank goodness, it would be a scandal you don’t need little one if anyone found out who your father really was.”

“Minerva, Kris my friends I can not thank you enough.” Romulus whispered touching an earing that hummed against her flesh.

*Of course, what are friends for. * Kris's voice whispered in her ear.

*I am glad you and Theo have an heir now; well we will let you get your rest. * Minerva whispered happily.

Romulus smiled and drifted to sleep with her daughter in hand. The door opened silently and a man entered smiling at the sleeping queen. Theo King of Lux looked at his queen then at the sleeping child, a gentle expression crossed his face as he looked at the daughter that was not his.

‘A failure of a King, can’t even sire an heir. Kris my brother in all but blood thank you for making Rom happy. I promise won’t let any harm come to her, I will raise her as my own.’ Theo promised kissing the tops of both heads before leaving silently.


	3. Chapter 3: Beast

Chapter 3: Beast

Dominic straighten his uniform making sure not a seam was out of place before he opened the barrack door and stepped out into the pre dawn light of the city Arc capital of Menagerah. He walked swiftly down the street towards the sector office a few newer guards looked at him with a bit of surprise before quickly saluting, his uniform showed his rank proclaiming him to be one of the monitoring squad captains.

Dominic quickly reached the large tower in the center of the sector, waving his badge over the panel on the wall the door slid in and to the side. The tower was plain with only the rune carvings humming with power and the light stones providing breaks in the smooth black surface. Finding his office quickly he sat down in his operator chair and placed his badge into the indent between his leg, with a pulse of mana to the badge the chair came to life a keyboard and control orb swung up from the sides and a series of screens lowered from the ceiling.

Checking the messages and active alerts Dominic was satisfied that the last shift had not left any issues for him to deal with, he sent his mana into the orb and used it to swap the screen views to check on his underlings to make sure they were doing their jobs. Readings appeared on the screens assuring him that they were all fully linked and watching their assigned areas.

With one last gesture the screens retreated along with the keyboard and orb, the chair reconfiguring to put him in a position that was comfortable for sitting for hours as a helm lowered onto his head connecting him to the tower and to the city. He felt the shape of the city and it gave him goosebumps as always when he thought about the fact that the city was a giant harness that could summon a giant beast to move the city; the size boggled the mind.

Using his mana to activate the spell matrix in the helm while linking it to the tower to share the drain burden. Summoning a beast with a duration exceeding over an hour was not something he could manage alone, with the tower’s help he managed. At the top of the tower a Star Falcon appeared, the bird looked like someone molded the night sky into a large falcon but forgot to put eyes on it.

Dominic linked minds with the Falcon who ruffled his feathers.

‘Your late.’ The falcon complained taking off and launching its aura to scan the area.

‘There were more alerts than normal and we have two new hound units and a new armor unit doing their first unescorted runs today.’ Dominic explained, the falcon huffed mentally wheeling in the air to double check an argument going on below.

‘Trouble, customer has a rune weapon and is giving off waves of mental instability.’ The Falcon reported, Dominic frowned and powered another matrix in multi part helm.

“Squad delta code 12 in go and settle it before things turn blood location as follows …” Dominic ordered; the squad moved out with the newest of the armored units in tow.

The situation was tense when the guards arrived with the man threatening the merchant with his hand on his shadow whip hilt. He turned when the guards entered the store and started to yell at the patrol, he had stolen this standard rank rune weapon and he was confident he could be a bunch of minor level guards. That changed when that thing crouched and shuffled sideways into the store standing tall enough for its head to scrape the ceiling; a Pythonrilla.

The thing was huge looking like a massive gorilla with sleek black scales instead of fur that could deflect most minor rank spells and withstand standard rank spells for a time, the teeth and claws on this thing could rip through all but second tier Mana metals. With arms as strong enough to crush to the same limit and speed of a cobra with attacking it was death to any magus below Major.

“Come along peacefully or we will use force.” The guard ordered, the man clenched his teeth he had just gotten the power to make this merchant pay for mocking him and now this.

“Eat shit!” He yelled swinging the hilt and using mana to bring the spell out.

‘…’ The man was stunned why had the spell not hit them?

*Crunch! * Thee Pythonrilla was munching on something while handing a hilt to the head guard. The man screamed as he felt the pain catch up to his brain and he realized in the time he swung the creature had reached out with its extending arms and ripped his arm off.

The guards sealing his wound and dragged him off.

‘Well that is a good way to reward the beast.’ The Falcon chuckled as it flew in wide circles.

‘It will help build the relationship, but I will have to remind him to eat now.’ Dominic side.

###

In the royal birthing chamber, the priests worked under the watchful and hostile glare of Cheetara the soul bound summon of Iruin the Queen of Menagerah who lay panting back resting on her massive cheetah like summon. With every yell of pain there was a growl of anger and a glare directed at the high priestess.

‘Ease her pain.’ Cheetara demand mentally to the priestess who did not cower under the glare of a grand level battle beast.

‘It is her choice.’ She responded; Cheetara growled.

‘Her choice is made because of your fool stories, fix this or I eat you.’ Cheetara demanded, before the priestess could respond Iruin screamed.

Moments later a cry of a new born was heard. Taking the child, the priestess quickly placed the girl on the altar of the Chimera. It glowed and the sound of roaring could be heard, a quick check revealed the girl was exactly as all other greats of her family had been; born with Beast at 80 and dark at 50.

“Bring her to me.” Iruin demanded imperially, picking up the now clean girl the priestess laid her in the arms of the queen.

“Fen, you will share the name of the founder of this house so you always remember where you came from.” Iruin decreed.

‘Yes, yes, pretty name, now sleep. Let the palace support my summoning.’ Cheetara ordered, glaring at the priests making it clear they were to leave.

With bows the priests quickly left sighing in relief to be free of that gaze only the king transformed had as scary a glare.

“Lue will be annoyed his missed greeting his daughter but just like him she waits for no one.” Iruin laughed falling asleep.

‘what a tiny thing you are but his most holy proclaimed it, you will do great things little kit.’ Cheetara cooed to the baby as she teased it with the tip of her tail mentally vowing to kill any who harmed this kit.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire

Chapter 4: Fire

The city Igneous Capital of the Agneyastra stood black stone gleaming surrounding the city nestled atop a volcano. Metal spires of various colors reached to the heavens within the boundary of the walls, each structure was finely crafted some solid as a mountain but looked as fragile as spun glass. Massive machines and constructs like golems moved about the city and the walls carrying materials or guarding the walls and manning the large war machine defenses.

In the lower level of the city sat the forge level, Smith shops were built like towers and the lowest level was the forge room, in the center of the city sat the largest forge by far; The Royal Forge. The forge roared with flames as the runes on the central forge burned to with Mana coming from the Mana tank hanging from above. The rare 100% purity neutral Mana steel sat within another artifact that kept the intense mana flames from polluting the purity of the metal while heating it.

Iron-thorn Smelter pulled out the glowing metal with tongs and using a power hammer artifact began shaping the rare metal quickly and smoothly working the difficult metal, one of the royal craftsmen looked on with honor at seeing the master work. Soon the metal shifted color, it was barely noticeable in the light of the forge but Smelter saw it and quickly placed the metal back in the forge to heat.

“Your Grace, her grace has gone into labour and the midwives expect the birth to be quick and smooth.” The forge master said respectfully.

“Ah early than I hoped, I will be late then; I want to finish the baby’s crib before I visit. Tell my wife I will be there once it is ready, I just need to finish the headboard.” Smelter nodded turning back to the metal and pulling it out of the forge ending the talk.

‘What did I do to offend the gods?’ The forge master wondered as he made his way out of the forge. ‘Her Grace’s temper has been terrible this last month maybe the midwives will deliver it for me or maybe the queen?’

Smelter Looked at the headboard as it sat cooling, sighing he pulled out a small rune covered jar that was warm to the touch. He raised his hand and a complex spell matrix appeared a grand level spell; a rare beast summon spell that could be used by non beast Magus. The matrix glowed and, in a flash, a strange Gnome sat on the table next to the head board.

“Oh, its you, what do you want this time.” The Gnome grouched; Smelter glared at the mouthy creature.

“You know what I want it is the deal we made last time.” Smelter reminded it, the Gnome sniffed the air.

“Oh, you have the payment ready, good. So, protection for the babe and in exchange a shard of crystalized fire Mana.” The Gnome clarified; Smelter frowned by nodded.

“Don’t worry for that price you get my best work, far beyond your crude human hands could make.” The Gnome crawled over to the headboard carving in runes to the still hot metal with its claws.

In moments the Gnome was filling the runes with power and setting the boundaries, Smelter had to admitted that Gnomes were the best artificers out there; but it was hard to get them to do work without the power of Beast mana they could easily betray you by finding loopholes, even then you would lack the mana type needed form a contract or fuel them. Only contracts and proper payment would get them to work, to get a major level artifact out of them needed Crystal Mana which was beyond rare. Smelter had to go to an extremely dangerous place to get the shard needed.

“Done, I used the insert to make it so the babe could use it throughout life. Now my payment.” The Gnome demanded; Smelter handed over the small jar.

With a snap of its fingers the Gnome broke the summon spell on its own leaving only Smelter in the room.

‘ugh my wife really demands expensive things… oh well better go see my kid.’ Smelter thought as he slotted the pieces of the crib together and began carrying it to the elevator.

###

The high priestess placed the newborn boy on the altar and the dragon statue began to move with gears whirring as the Dragon lowered its head and bathed the babe in flames of blood red. A screen on the altar’s base flickered and showed the affinities of the boy, shockingly the babe had a high beast affinity aside from his natural 80 in fire.

“Just like his father.” Grand duchess Sarah laughed weakly.

“You may leave, he should be here soon to fetch me and the boy.” Sarah dismissed the priestess with a wave, as Smelter entered the room.

With one arm the giant of a man lifted wife off the bed and approached the altar which the statue moved and handed the baby to the mother all divine power gone from the altar. The priests could only watch as the greatest warriors in the kingdom walked out. 

Iron-thorn placed Sarah the bed before taking his son in his arms and gently placing him in the crib within arm reach of the bed for the Duchess. A pulse of mana rushed into the artifact and the crib released a soothing pattern of light showing the protection to be active. The duchess unsheathed her arcane blade and laid it on the beside table before covering herself with the blanket waving to Iron-thorn for him to come to bed.

‘I pity anyone who tries to mess with my son, I would kill to protect him but my woman… she would burn a kingdom to ash for him and I love her for it.’ Iron-thorn thought as he laid down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion as to why Smelter a Fire Magus could summon without an artifact it is simple, he summoned a Fire Gnome which has extremely high Fire affinity. You can summon if you have enough power and the elemental make matches. The Gnome was a Grand level creature so it had the power to forcefully banish itself back, only Beast magus can counter that skill when direct summoning.


	5. Water

Chapter 4: Water

[Kingdom of Tidedia: Year 7765 Aqua month] 

In the center of a massive Maelstrom whirlpool a small canoe bobbed gently seemingly unaffected by the galleon destroying whirlpool. In the canoe sat a man calmly meditating drawing in the violent water mana and making it his own. The man pale blue hair and when he opened his eyes they were a matching blue. 

“Has something happened?” The man asked aloud as another canoe floated gently into the whirlpool carrying another man. 

“Ravenwood gave birth.” Triton said to the man; King Mordecai. 

“From your tone I am guessing you are of the opinion that I should be rushing to her side?” Mordecai asked his life long nagger as Mordecai called him, with an eyebrow raised. 

“That would be husbandly thing to do.” Triton answered tone dry. 

“Ravenwood made it clear she would want to clean up and rest after the birth. So, I will go when I am done here and she has had a chance to rest. My wife is not so weak and frail that she needs me to tuck her in.” Mordecai explained with a dismissive wave. 

“Fine I will be back tomorrow if you are not back and at that time I will drag you back, you will be a father to that girl if I have to make-” Triton started to lecture when the whirlpool suddenly got more violent making him have to devote more power to his canoe. 

“Triton.” The one word made Triton remember who he was dealing with ‘Riptide’ Mordecai. “I am letting my wife rest at her request otherwise I would not have left and if you ever suggest I am unwilling or unable to raise my daughter along side my wife again this kingdom will need a new guardian to you after I rip you to pieces.” 

Triton bowed. “My apologies I got carried away because of my emotions.” With that the man quickly fled and the whirlpool calmed. 

### 

A city, Oceana, floated gently atop the waves of several whirlpools raging, on a ship under spells could make it safely through the waves to the city. A massive wave hit the wall and splashed up water bouncing off the spell made dome. 

The buildings were Japanese style with a large palace in the center a large lighthouse like building stood radiating out a calming blue light. Deep within the palace a bedroom that was mostly walkways connecting the areas suspended over a deep pool. 

A large bone like fin rose out of the water as it circled the large circular bed in the center. The woman on the bed reached behind her with the arm not holding the newborn to rub the smooth bone fin as it passed by. 

"Stop worrying boo, i am fine with triton mother henning me already I don't need my attack shark being another one." Ravenwood laughs at the antics of her friend and pet grand level monster. Boo radley the reaper shark. 

The skeletal shark shook then sunk beneath the surface. Ravenwood rolled her eyes at the grand sulking. She closed her eyes and pulled her daughter closer and fell asleep listening to the sound of the minions of her shark patrolling her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few will focus more on the cities and leaders since by now you should understand how the assessment and blessing ceremony go.


	6. Earth

The earth king stood overlooking a large scale model of the capital and the endless labyrinth. The labyrinth moved and rearranged itself slowly but constantly making it impossible to safely travel it without a badge pass from the city. Small figurines moved about the scale city, this was sympathetic magic that recreated the city in perfect detail in real time. 

'So she is born and healthy.' The king noted as he watched a cloud of dust shaped like a badger hovering over the palace, only something like this map would be able to detect and image a god's presence. 

"Your majesty!" An official rushed into the room screaming in panic. 

"I know my daughter is born and the mistress died because of her refusal to allow the priests to aid in the birth." The king interrupted the official, who could only nod dumbly. 

"What are your orders sire?" The official asked kneeling before the king. 

"Send the girl to the wet nurses and begin reviewing her instructors. I want a short list of the candidates for until she enters the joint school by the end of the day. Find a group of female royal guards to rotate as her personal guard, combat instructor and nanny. Once she is old enough to separate her from the nurse maid do so.” Earth king Jasper ordered coldly turning back to the map, the official bowed and left. 

Jasper look at the map and closed his eyes to feel a moment of grief for his lost mistress before returning to looking over the map md reports on a small table nearby. His daughter only briefly entering his thoughts as he debated what nobles to bring on the tour of the kingdom to celebrate her birth. 

### 

Tiamat captain of the royal guards looked down at the small child sleeping in the crib. A brief moment the wards around the crib hummed in warning and Tiamatt forced herself to calm down, the wards went quiet once more. 

"I should not blame you little one for my sister's stubborn foolish choice." Tiamatt whispered to the child who grabbed her finger before settling again. 

"Lady- " an official started before Tiamatt grabbed his throat and cut off his words. 

"The princess is sleeping if you wake her with you words you will pay the price." Tiamat hissed, the man paled. 

The man stammered out the instructions of the king and quickly fled the guard. Tiamat frowned at the not unexpected actions of the king, he had very practical and cold mindset. She 

thought of the guards who would be best suited for raising a child, with the list in her head she called using her soul. 

"Awe a cute little baby, she will break the hearts of both sexes." A small five headed dragon cooed as it appeared atop the crib looking at the with one head watching her master with another and the rest watching the room. 

"Guard her until a new guard comes, I have to adjust the roster." Tiamat ordered the small dragon. 

"Don't worry I will keep our niece nice and safe. She can keep me warm." The dragon, Nexus, said as she climbed into the crib and shrunk her size to wrap around the babe. 

"Lazy lizard." Tiamat teased, Nexus stuck out five different coloured tongues at her. 

Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the room and towards the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 down 1 to go just the nation of air left from the most serious of sovereigns to the most airheaded we go.


	7. Air

Tobi rushed around the aviary trying failing to calm the magical birds as they were crying out. 

Tobi fell to her knees in front of a normally silent crystal owl was doing a series of strange cries.

"Why please just be quiet, what do want?" Tobi screamed at the owl.

"They are getting ready to greet the sky patron." Matthias explained chuckling. 

"What?" Tobi asked in confusion, the sky patron was coming?

"The royal heir is about to be born it seems and when a royal is born a fragment of its power will descend and his subjects want to greet him as best as possible." Matthias expanded on while he spread the feed out for the beasts.

"So will they quiet down once the heir is born?" Tobi asked, before Matthias could answer the beasts suddenly cried out again but this time is was in perfect harmony. 

Atop the city's bell tower, the gargoyles stirred releasing a sound that did not match their fearsome appearance, a sweetly yet triumphant song issued forth and the rest followed along. The mist covering the city seemed to condense briefly into the shape of a massive bird of prey. The song turned sorrowful for a few moments after the mist has returned to normal.

"Well let us finish up quickly, i have a bet to cash in on." Matthias winked, Tobi laughed and nodded.

###

The king of air, Mata, walked down the path of the royal courtyard wearing his normal light explorer's leather armor and carrying a baby bundled tightly against the early morning breeze which felt cool by design to make the breeze feel real. The flying city was too high for humans to breath with the aid of the barrier so they altered the false breezes to help the mental health of the magical beasts.

"Since you wore out your mother first thing in the morning your father will watch you until my aids find me and drag me off to work." Mata told the small babe that laughed.

Mata entered the royal stables and headed straight for his mount a giant metal bird. The great eagle was covered in obsidian colored feathers of hard metal that could turn all but upper major and grand spells.

"Zev look!" Mata greeted the bird holding up his child.

Zev looked at its rider confused as to why he was not unwrapping the wriggling treat but decided to try it with wrappings on, Zev opened its mouth and tried to eat the creature whole only to close its metal mouth and glared annoyed at its rider who was holding the creature away from him.

"Not food! family!" Zev frowned at those words and huffed before going and sulking on another perch away from its mean rider.

"Your majesty it is time for the meeting with the blaze caravan company." Nah, said as a way of greeting.

Mata sighed handing his child off to priscilla the former royal guard captain who retired to be a nanny, mata was sad to lose a captain of her level but she was set on it. Following Nah he headed towards the castle.

"Let us get this over with, why the god of fire decided to promote haggling as a value I can not guess." Mata sighed thinking of all the hours he was going to spend haggling just to reach the same price he proposed as the start.

"At least it is only the second in command." Nah comforted, Mata smiled bitterly.

"Yes a day instead of a week." Mata rolled his eyes and headed for his chambers to get dressed for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the birth chapters next we start to get to know our lovely heirs.


	8. Light Meets Beast: A hate is born

[Kingdom of Lux Capital year 7770]

Kandra stood next to her mother eagerly looking in the distance, special guests were coming today to help make baby Lightning Striders; the sleek pale blue giant mongoose. Kandra saw the spot appear on the horizon and get bigger rapidly. Kandra pointed eagerly looking at her mother with begging eyes.

“Mother please I would like to see them better!” Kandra begged, her mother smiled and waved her hand.

Her Sigil and ring runes appeared with the rune needed for the simple far viewing spell floating around it. A bright silver disc appeared in front of them and rippled. The disc showed a train of charts being pulled at high speeds by massive eight leg horses, the ground warped and twisted in front of the massive beasts to make a smooth-running surface. Kandra ignored the horses and instead looked at the other creatures looking for the ones she was excited for.

There were large chimera like beasts with only the lion head which had goat horns running along side the caravan, Kandra remembered her mom explaining those were the royals and their guard’s mounts in the beast kingdom; they looked alright to Kendra but she thought the beasts running next to them with control collars on were better.

Lightning Striders the cousin to storm runners which most of their army used but the striders were larger and were a pale blue with white stripes. The beast moved easily as if the break neck pace of the caravan was a light jog.

“That is enough we need to get you dressed to greet them, when they get here.” Her mother said banishing the mirror, Kandra whined as she was dragged off wanting to put off wearing the stuffy clothes.

“The view will be better up close.” Her mother reasoned with her, Kandra thought hard about which was better.

“I want comfort viewing over stiff viewing.” She said, her mother laughed pulling her along.

“Sadly, little one you don’t get a choice.” Kandra pouted at the words but followed her mother.

###

Fen sat in front of her mother on the saddle as they raced across the wide open plains towards the glowing city, Fen looked at the city with disgust. It was ugly to Fen surrounded by boring empty plains and glowing with plain smooth plain walls and buildings. She toyed with a pendant around her neck of a black snake coiled around a chimera totem; her treasure the symbol of the promise of marriage to Felix.

“Why did I have to come? I could have stayed at home or gone to play with Felix.” Fen whined as she looked up and back towards her mother.

“Because you need to learn to get along with the other future rulers of nations otherwise you won’t be able to be a good partner to Felix.” Her mother explained, Fen looked torn.

“But daddy always complains about the Light kingdom saying their stuck up and dress funny!” Fen countered, making the king of beasts suddenly find the other side of the caravan interesting.

“That is something you don’t say to none family, and you need to learn to deal with all kinds of people.” Iruin explained while glaring at her husband.

“Fine.” Fen pouted going back to staring at the city.

“We will be home in time for the new Cobra Striders to hatch and Felix will be coming to get his mount then; don’t you want to be able to tell him all about the beasts you see here?” Iruin asked smiling when Fen brighten up at the thought of her two favorite things playing with baby beasts and playing with Felix.

###

Kandra stood with her parents as they watched the royal party from the beast kingdom walked towards them, Kandra was surprised despite being warned but the party looked funny to her. They were covered with a fine fur with horns and a slender scaled tail. The little girl with them looked as bored as she felt.

“The kingdom of light bids you welcome, your majesties.” Her father greeted the queen and her party with a perfectly polite smile.

“Thank you, your kingdom shines as brightly as ever. Would you like to finalize the details of the deal after we unpack?” The beast queen offered with an equally polite smile but Kandra was scared by the rows of sharp teeth she saw.

“Certainly, please follow the maids, perhaps your daughter would like to see the gardens?” Her mother offered, the girl looked up at the offer and Kandra saw the eyes start to sparkle.

“A wonderful idea, Cheetara go with her make sure she does not leave the gardens or pick any plants.” The beast queen ordered the large cat like beast standing behind her, Kandra watched in shock as the massive creature shrunk to the size of a house cat and followed the girl.

After a few minutes of more smiling and behaving she was told to go keep the other girl company, her mother told Kandra that the girl’s name was Fen. Kandra head to the gardens which were empty, she frowned and headed to the jungle section of the gardens; she did not like this section it was dark and very crowded. Her father said the garden was ‘gift’ from a queen of dark from long before he was king, Kandra never could understand why her father said gift like it was a bad thing. She spotted the cat beast sitting next the entrance of the garden with a pile of clothes next to her.

“Um did you eat her?” Kandra asked looking at the beast scared.

“No, she simply removed her dress clothes to avoid getting them dirty, she has exercise clothes on. They fit under her dress.” The cat explained looking at Kandra with disdain.

“Where is she?”

“Inside playing.”

Kandra frowned and went in, she had to find this girl as she was told to keep her company. Kandra stepped into the miniature forest; the gloom was eerie to Kandra as she walked down the path. A rustle made her spin then a laugh behind her made her spin again looking around in fear; she hated this place it was never bright enough for her.

“Fen? Can you hear me?” Kandra called weakly, she cleared her throat to try again.

“Of course.” A whisper reached her left ear as the breath tickled her ear whirling she found nothing there.

“Hello?” Kandra asked scared, Fen’s laughter echoed from the trees.

Kandra looked up towards the source of the sound but found nothing lowering her gaze. “Roar!” A under normal circumstances sounding roar echoed in her ears and a Fen who was crouching at her feet suddenly leapt up smiling widely showing large sharp teeth and claws. Kandra screamed loudly before passing out, she hit the ground and as she passed out she heard Fen.

“Did you pee yourself?”

###

“My apologies Theo, I should have told Fen that pop up hunting game was not something to play here.” Iruin apologized to the king of light as she sat drinking tea with him.

“Think nothing off it Iruin, Fen was just trying to play I know well how kids that age are. Kandra’s reaction left much to be desired I thought I trained her better she should have hit back before passing out; peeing herself was sad as well.” Theo replied, Iruin smiled.

“I seem to recall you peeing yourself when we met.” Iruin reminded him only smiling at the death glare.

“You nearly killed me with an arrow.” Theo countered, Iruin shrugged. 

“I will go before I get on your nerves too much, I think you better half should be opening a bottle of wine soon and she has good taste in wine if not men.” Iruin said airily before leaving the husband of one of her oldest friends.

“That woman never changes, she likely told Fen to play that game.” Theo snarled into his tea thinking back to the constant jokes and pranks he suffered at her hands back at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigil Fun Fact: This event caused Kandra to develop a mild fear of Beastmen and a exterme fear for many years of Fen. Fen on the other hand just laughs whenever it is brought up.


	9. Dark Siblings

# Dark Siblings.

[Kingdom of Darkness: Royal palace tutor rooms.]

Garrett sat at a large table in the common room for the tutors working on his next lesson for the daughter of Dark. The door cracked open and a thin rack of a man entered with a conflicted look on his face. He sat down at the table and stole a leg of razor chicken off the plate Garrett had been nibbling at.

"How was the lesson?" Garrett asked Faust who shot him a dirty look before sighing with a tired expression.

"Same as always, if it was not for having taught his sister ten years ago, I would call him the greatest of his generation. It is unfair but I can't help but think that he is inferior to her." Faust sighed, looking at his notes from the lessons with the six-year-old boy.

Garrett nodded with sympathy. "The young master is talented but no where near his sister and he knows it so young but you can see a pain in his eyes every time the poor lad is compared to his sister."

Faust rubbed his eyes. "And it is hard to not compare them... the young master was just born too late or far too early."

Garrett could only pat his fellow tutor on the shoulder, it was hard out of all the noble families he had taught in the past several hundred years he had never come across such a painful case. A boy who by all rights should be the star of his family for how well he is doing instead finds himself constantly reminded his sister did it first and better. Many of the tutors and experts faced this issue since they had been brought in to teach Celene when she was born and now they also taught Felix.

“How does he not hate her? I mean I try to avoid bringing her up but every time I praise him it comes out in some way and he is constantly praise worthy.” Faust asked Garrett who spent more time teaching Celene than Felix.

“Celene tutors him and plays with him, whenever that girl gets the chance to escape her lessons to play with him, she does. It would be a problem if her ‘games’ were not lessons. Celene told me she will make Felix into the greatest king in history and no one will stop her.” Garrett explained.

“A true child of dark stubborn and cunning.” Faust chuckled, the tutors laughed before sighing and returning to lesson planning.

###

[Royal suites common room.]

Felix sat listening to the music coming from the artifact as he dozed on the warm low platform in the room. The royal guards made a subtle but to Felix noticeable movement as they sense outwards to someone approaching with how they settled back down with a few having a slight smirk Felix sighed. A flying form tackled him back onto the cushioned platform expertly missing the sword viper laying around the platform.

“I missed you!” Celene cried crushing Felix in a hug that he was sure was purposely just shy of breaking his ribs.

“We saw each other a breakfast.” He wheezed out, Celene let him go only to shift so he was in her lap trapped there.

Felix was used to being treated like this, his sister did this on the months she was home from school, his mother also like to hold him similarly without tackling him first. Fen was the worst for it when she visited it was either clinging to him in a crushing grip or dragging him out to watch her do trick, sometimes making him join in to… he liked it when it was Fen the most she smelled nice and was warm and so happy.

“It feels much longer, Zannic is good teacher but nothing can make the learning of noble bloodlines fun.” Celene sighed as she hugged her little brother like a teddy bear.

“So, what did you learn today? You had Faust today so animal care basics?” Celene guessed, Felix shook his head.

“No, we learned about the hierarchy of snakes.” Celene caught the hint of interest in her brother’s voice.

“Really? Want to play a game then?” Celene asked knowing Felix loved games that did not involve lots of moving.

“Okay what kind back and forth as to which race is higher?” Felix asked sounding awake for the first time since she entered the room.

“No, I have something different.” Celene answered before looking at her personal maid. “Could you find me a map of the snake path with all the cages labeled.” The female half bowed and entered a side room.

“Why would we need a map?” Felix asked looking up back at her, Celene smiled at her cute brother.

“Why would we? What kind of game can we will play using your lessons and a map?” Celene asked, enjoying the frown of her brother thinking.

“Point to a spot and name the rank and the reason why? Or point or picking a rank and picking out the cages that have those ranks?” Felix asked, Celene smiled as she shook her head.

“Good suggestions but no, ahh thank you.” Celene answered thanking the maid and taking the map.

A rune and sigil appeared in her hand for a split second as her shadow rose up and unrolled the map and held into floating in front of them like it was on a drawing desk. Celene caught her brother looking at the rune when it had appeared.   
  


“Guess that spell.” Celene ordered, Felix thought for a moment.

“**_Shade Swamp_** but changed to be extremely shallow?” Felix answered, Celene smiled.

“Close this is a spell based on it to only grab the surface but not pull it in called; **_Shade Adherence_**” Celene answered.  
  


“Okay, so what is the game.” Felix asked.

“Simple I point an area and you tell me why that beast is put there instead of somewhere else.” Celene explained, Felix nodded slowly already thinking about the layout of the menagerie of snake-based beasts.

“Let’s start at the beginning a very good place to start.” Celene said pointing to the first cage on the map.

“Coiler crawlers? Not a sup species… because they are among the bottom rank in the hierarchy and are comfortable in that type of area. Also, nothing in this area is its prey or predator reducing stress on it.” Felix guessed, Celene nodded.

“3/4 you forgot that this area is made of the base species of the lower ranks, so the guests get to see the base ones then later see the subspecies and be more impressed by the changes. Minor details like that can be important, you must also think of who will come through and what the designer wanted them to feel. But very well done pointing out stress factor that was the one that took me the longest to think of when I first played this type of game.” Celene explained praising her brother.

“Okay, so is the whole point of this being the snake court?” Felix asked and Celene frowned.

“Snake court?”

“Well it starts with servants and goes up to the princes at the base of the grand statue of the patron. So, it is like a court.” Celene laughed at her brother’s explanation.

“A different way to phrase it but yes that was suppose to be the big reveal at the end of game. Guess I should have known you would figure out it that fast.” Celene laughed.

“Still explain it your way at the end of the game, I like your explanations.” Felix requested, Celene turned beet red and swore she felt the guards and maids/butlers snickering.

“Sure, I will make sure to live up to your hopes.” Celene replied smoothly glad Felix was facing away from her.

She started the game back up and the pair spent the hours until supper working through the map and suggesting different arrangements of the layout. When it was time for Supper Celene passed her brother off to his guards and butler, after they left the room Celene fell back onto the platform looking at her maid. The maid sighed walking over and sitting next to Celene, grabbing the hands that reached for her apron’s knot.

“Ma’am we have no time to do that and your parents forbid doing it in the common room.” Sabrina scolded her with a smirk. “If you had not gone for that extra game you would have had time, now come on time to get dressed for dinner.” Sabrina pulled Celene up.

“I am your boss. I am also a royal member I could skip dinner and just ravish you instead.” Celene teased, Sabrina looked her dead in the eyes.

“My Lady jokes like are in poor taste.” Sabrina deadpanned Celene smirked.

“Who says I was joking?” Celene asked coming closer, Sabrina put a on Celene’s shoulder to stop her.

“There are important guests coming tonight and more importantly you can not skip dinner; your health is my job and I will not let you compromise it by skipping a meal or do I need to force feed you again?” Sabrina asked and Celene’s face drained of blood.

“No, I understand my joke was in poor taste; I don’t need that torture again.” Celene answered shuddering of the thought when she had start skipping meals during exam week and Sabrina tied her and forced horrible tasting gruel down her throat.

“My lady my family has served your family since the dawn of this kingdom and I am your maid, I will always be by your side and back you up no matter. However, I will not allow you to trivially throw away your future.” Sabrina asserted Celene turned beet red again, proving her only weakness was being told things like that by her loved ones.

“Alright let’s go… could you at least…” Celene hesitated as they walked to her rooms, Sabrina smiled.  
  


“Of course, you must be relaxed and clear headed for dinner and I could use a snack to tide me over until it is dinner for the servants.” Sabrina licked her lips making Celene turn crimson again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is Celene's personal maid and is the same age as her and they fell in love during the two years at the joint school. Celene is not given any trouble over it since Sabrina is from a noble line and Celene is not in line for the throne.


End file.
